The One Where someone's heart's in it
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: Rachel and Joey...I watched the episode TOW Rachel's dreams and i wanted to do a one shot...here it is.


**A/N: I was watching TOW Rachel's dreams when I got this idea…insight…I am a Rachel/Joey fan…this is a one-shot of what I wanted to happen. Smiles and cookies for reviews : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Janet…I don't know what I am doing. Do you even care about me?" Joey asked rehearsing his line with Rachel.

"Of course Drake. Don't you know that? I love you" Rachel Gasps at what she is reading.

"That is all I needed to know…I love you too."

They lean in to kiss, their lips are only centimeters apart…

"Wha-?" Rachel woke up right before they kissed…_Why am I having these dreams? That is the second time in a week. What is wrong with me?_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Joey walked out of his room toward the kitchen to get some juice when Rachel walked out of her room with a stunned look on her face.

"Joey hey! Um what are you doing here?" she asked nervously

"Well you see I really can't figure that out…I woke up here and oh yeah that's right I live here." He said getting a little concerned at her fidgeting.

"Right," she laughs, "you live here. That is so funny Joey. Did I ever tell you, you were funny? Cuz' you are…yep Joey Tribiani the funny man."

"Okay Rache you're freaking me out a little. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on Joey I am fine…"

"Yeah okay…sure…well I just wanted some juice so that's what I'm doing…getting juice. Here in my kitchen in my apartment where I live."

"Okay, so I'm going to take a shower now. So um bye."

Joey just looked at her and shrugged. He poured his juice and started to read his newspaper. _What's up with her? Eh well…_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So anyway Mon I have been having that dream again… I don't know what it's about." Rachel told Monica for the second time that week.

"Maybe your thinking about kissing someone else but Joey is always there so it makes you picture him in your mind when really someone else is the person you want to kiss."

"wow I never really thought if it like that."

"Well you should think about things like that…It's like your unconscious mind is thinking of something but picturing someone else."

"Did you ever think about being a physiatrist? Because you would be really good at it."

"Aww. Thank you! But I would rather be HEAD CHEF OH YEAH!"

"Mon? Sometimes you need to calm down just a bit." Rachel smiled

"I should. You're right." She said looking down

"Hey guys…or girls." Joey walks in and sits beside an uncomfortable Rachel.

"I have to go. My lunch is over. I should get back to the restaurant."

"Uh yeah…b-b-bye Monica." Rachel stuttered.

"Are you okay Rach? You've been acting weird lately…Did I do something wrong?" Joey asked worriedly

"You did nothing wrong I, I'm just thinking about some things." She said truly touched by his sincerity

"What kind of things?"

"Guy things. Dream things."

"Really? Who? Do I know him?"

"Uh yeah you know him," she laughed and put her head down, "you're pretty close with him in fact."

"Is it Ross?" he asked a little disappointed.

"No, It's not." She said looking at him

"Um Rachel, Chan is taken. You do know that right?"

"It's not Chandler Joey. Its you."

"W-what?"

"I have been having these weird dreams, that me and you are practicing your lines and there is a kissing scene and we both lean in and right before we kiss I wake up." She laughed a little, "The first dream I had was me insisting that you kiss me."

"Oh…oh…OH! I…I've got to go Rachel I'll see you at home." Joey got up and rushed out the door.

_What have I done? What did I say? Was he upset that I was dreaming about him? _She thought frantically

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

"Rach I'm home…Rach? Rachel…" Joey walked into the room

"Uh hey Joey… What's up?"

Just then he grabs her to him by her waist and kisses her with fierce. She puts her arms around his neck and plays with his hair. They kiss passionately for a long while. Soon hands roam, clothes are shed and the bed comes with great use…

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hope you liked it…Flames are welcome…This is only my first Friends fic so please go easy…smiles and cookies for reviews…: ) yes I am a very repetitive person…**


End file.
